Yours Wasn't the only world that ended
by THe Storm Bringer
Summary: peter can't go after Neal after he runs Kramer was on him like white on rice
1. Chapter 1

Yours Wasn't The Only World That Ended. By The storm Bringer: Chapter one Pat and kim are moved to New York to begin a life in the FBI. For both of them there is a lot of anger and guess who's the target!

I don't own White Collar, but I do own the Two Rangers.  
Notes:  
I'm going to take and run this through out season four this could be a long story.  
This is going tribal! Riley will confront her past and her Uncle George, on her own.  
Evil was the word used to describe him, and he's part of the secret chrysalis project!  
Can you guess what they were trying to do with Riley?  
What about Neal's life?"

Introducing: THE REACTIONS TO THE HILL COUNTRY TRACKER

The odd thing about tracking down all the relatives of a fugetive was some times they decide to repay the favor Philip Kramer is about to be busted, The method of this is an Irony that won't be lost on Kyle Collins. He had read about this method. But he never thought he'd see it in practice. kramer's Arrest and his new orders create some breathing space for Neal.

D.O.J. was amused by the details of Steve Tigert's report on the arrest of Philip Kramer director of the FBI's DC ART CRIMES division.

A1: "OOH can you believe this an FBI director busted by a can of sherwin williams?"

A2:" Are you sure it wasn't Behr or Olympic?"

A1:" Nah it's right here in black and white a mis mixed, five gallon can of radio active Monster snot colored Sherwin Williams Paint! That left a trail right to the illgotten gains of the Corrupt DC ART CRIMES director Philip Kramer led DOJ agents to the ware house. The paint was purchased for a buck by an unknown woman, with a southwestern accent, and found tied under a box truck used to carry loot from an FBI ware house In DC to a Pier side warehouse in Arlington VA. A tip was called in and Kramer and his whole team were taken down at the scene by D.O.J. agents. steven Bannon Tigert! and Matin Andrew Wells. The amount of loot recovered in in the tens of billions and spans a career that covered decades."

This news was also well recieved in New York where a flurry of new evidence delivered to the court house was saving the future and carreer of Special agent Peter Burke. Other things were being reexamined as well. Reese Hughes is sitting in the court room looking at the Judge's face the man looks like he's been handed a loss of extreme proportions Kramer's arrest made for big rethinking by the bureau, and this was part of that rethink. He smiled to himself knowing that he was actually behind the secret duo that went to the plate for his cop and robber. He knew that this interrupted the much needed acclimation leave so This was Something that would probably mean that Riley was showing one hell of a lot of moxie. taking Claritin by the box, and kickin butt just because she was in pain. He knew where they would go next. There was no way that they could have done all this without Chet Edwards backing his old friend was still there for him. A year ago:

C/E:"I'm going to give you my best still fairly young hunting pair of Velosa Raptors."

R/H:" How tame are they? I don't want to try to call them off and get creamed my self."

C/E:"They are young enough to be spunky, but old enough, to recognize the boss."

The deal was struck. Reese Hughes, was actually smiling to himself. The day he got back from that Christmas Party he had told Director Bancroft, but he had not told Peter yet.

J/ C:"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you examined the new evidence?"

FRMN:" We have your honor and we have been able to reach a verdict. and we all agree."

The baliff went and handed the verdict to the judge Who read it and sighed grateful that this was out of his hands. Behind the defense table Peter Burke, sat looking scared. He had never been in this position before.  
Elizabeth was behind him litterally, June, even Sara, he was glad to see that he was backed up.  
Kramer's arrest was a boon to his case, it threw doubt on The DC Art Crimes Director's charges this might have saved him and his career.

Frmn:" We find the defendant not guilty."

Now all that was left was the OPR review board. But this was a win and OPR was going to base their decision on the out come of this case so they wanted him to be guilty. But with aquittal they would reinstate him to his former place and pay grade.

The review board was a breeze. The recalling of Kyle Collins to the states to reevaluate the case against Neal as a "justified evacuation." This gave Peter a chance, to find Neal and bring him home with no added sentence for his C.I.

He met Reese Hughes in the hall, he smiled as he told him how the OPR guys talked to him.  
they had been hit hard by this case against Kramer and DC Art Crimes. So they wanted to cultivate good will with the rest of the Bureau.

P/B: "Wow what the hell just happened?"

RH:" I unleashed a gift from an old friend."

Peter looked at him questioningly, Hughes continued.

R/H:" You remember that I took Berigan and Jones to Dallas a year ago?"

P/B:" Uh yeah, I remember that. We were told that we had two trades from the DPS."

R/H: " meet Pat Riley and Kim Sheridan B companies finest."

P/B:" Uh Riley looks a ,lot like..."

R/H:" She's related to him. might help them both make a home here. I set those girls loose on Kramer and Collins. Everything that has happened is because of them."

Peter looked at his old friend. It was incredible to realize that these two trades were earning their place on his team. after all this he couldn't believe that the answer was to set loose two barn hands on the problem. But that's what Hughes had done.

R/H:" They are even now on their way to find Neal and Mozzie. Their orders are to contact you when Neal and Mozzie are located."

Notes: Yikes Peter in the hot seat, and then in comes a southwestern storm that blows Kramer off his feet. WOW! On to Chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

Neal had been trying to dodge the team headed By Kyle Collins. he ran up an alley and was past a door, And around the corner. too concerned with running to look back. Thr FBI were far enough behind not to see the next three seconds either. The door opened as Pat Riley and Kim Sheridan stepped out in their simple Texas ranch clothes, and black felt stetson hats, They stood tall lean and very tan Pat with icey glacer blue eyes Kim with grey green eyes, ready for the battle to rescue Neal and Mozzie, They blocked the path of the FBI Agents that came charging up the alley. Pat and Kim stood there until this group came around the corner then charged into the astonished feds Beating them into a hasty retreat. The feds ran back the way that had come and were actually screaming like girls. Collins hearing his men tries to contact them.

K/C: " Simmons report What the hell is going on out there?"

Thomas Simmons groaned as he and his men got the stuffing beat out of them in the alley. Three men broke from the alley and ran to the parked semi at the entrance of the alley Riley and Sheridan stopped their advance and stood stern angry facing their opponents, waiting for these feds to make a new assault the fugetive hunters stood looking confused and shaken. When Collins emerged from the semi trailer to see the pair. He looked confused weren't thee two Texas Rangers?" Then he saw the black across the badges.

K/C: " Rangers Why did you attack my men?"

The pair made no reply save to let the fugetive hunter know that they were not friends.  
Pat threw a tomahawk that had been on her belt, sinking the blade deeply into the palm tree beside the tall black man's head. Some thing clicked in Collins' Mind and he needed time to assess this as he signaled his men to leave the scene.

K/C:" Those two are angry, that could complicate things."

He pulled the Tomahawk from the tree next to him. his men looked at him as he went back into the semi they ran to their SUV's and followed the truck as it rolled away.

Finding a safe spot to duck into, Neal Caffrey turned surprised to see that he was not being chased. There was nothing. He stood perplexxed for a moment Then fearful he hid again as Pat and Kim came walking, nonchalantly laughing around the corner.

K/S:"You were great."

P/R :" It was fun seein' them run like that nice!"

N/C: (Shock)" Pat? What are you doing here? "

Pat just stood there looking all the world like she was a mischievious ten year old.  
her smile that of a playful predator.

N/C: " You're supposed to be..."

K/S:" She's not dead for Goddess sake get over it already."

P/R:" I went pirate, I didn't like being betraded. "

Neal actually smiled at the quip Pat had made. But Pat remained serious. This was a serious expression that made her look a lot like her uncle Cordell.

N/C:" What happened?"

P/R:"Yours wasn't the only world that they ended."

Neal realized that Pat stood there barely holding back tears. Something terrible had happened, and she had seen it happen. He took her into his arms and held her and for the first time in her life Pat actually wasn't pulling back.

N/C:" Come on we can talk later."  
They got back to the mansion that was the safe house for Neal and Moz. in the warm wood toned and quiet surroundings Pat stood there just staring out the window toward where home used to be. Kim watched her partner. and Neal finally asked.

N/C:" So what happened back in the states?"

K/S:"It started with the trade thing, and there was a lot of drama as Pat and I both fought it but it was not to be, The next thing we knew there was a major disaster and it was all gone. An actual Eathquake The balcones had never had so much as a slight shift! Then there was a flood on top of that and it was all gone. Pat built Eagle's nest it was her home and mine until that day. She had been telling Us about the strange sounds all along the balcones, she had recorded it back in March. I didn't believe it either. She even had pictures and videos from other Lone Eagles and Rancher friends, But by the time anyone else even looked into it, They came too late and The fracking that was going on in east Texas took out half the state.  
It's all gone, Eagel's nest the barns Everything we had is actually under water. Only thirty minutes before we had left everything for the last time. I have it on video on my computer When Pat saw it, she looked so broken. All the sweat, tears, blood, and all the memories that were there that made her sick at heart and She was physically ill. She told me she couldn't serve any government that would do that. and we played the feds then when they let us take our aclimatisation leave Pat and I took off."  
N/C:" This was was all from an induced earthquake? Why?"

K/S: "I don't know. But everything she was, is gone."

The pair sat silently Neal couldn't believe it then Kim told him about Pat's actual reaction.

K/S. " It's actually was such a shock to see the destruction of everything in your life. Pat went Pirate. Before we came here she went after Philip Kramer who was a thorn in D.O.J.'s side. and she got him with a dollar bucket of radio active monster snot green paint."

N/C:" Oh Busted by agent Sherwin Williams."

Just them Mozzie got back He saw Pat and Kim and actually hadn't been able to get to Neal with the news but seeing them was a relief.

P/R:" hello little hobbit."

M:" Pat I'm so sorry I heard about the earth quake. It's good to know that you're alive. was it a Haarp attack?"

P/R:" We'll never know Moz. "  
Again Pat let herself be hugged. Moz saw the pain in her eyes and the anger that was also there. This matter was clearly for the group he belonged to He knew something but at this point wasn't ready to talk to any one about it.

K/S: " We both made it but so many more didn't."

M:"I know how they did it but not why it was done but to see the after math. was it a haarp attack?"

P/R:"They induced the earth quake with some kind of gooey gel stuff. tore out half a state. I still have the evidence sample. I have some major plans for it."

M: (wide eyed)"You're traveling with a fracking gel sample?"

K/S:" Uh well we just don't want it to disappear?"

P/R:" These feds, that showed up wanted everything. Even the evidence gathered."

N/C:" And it's where?"

Pat handed it over to Neal, it was a fair sized jam jar. He looked at her the jar was nothing special but inside was this tar black ooze that looked so innocent.

M:"Why not dump this stuff?"

P/R:" I want to put it up the ass of the top dog in charge."

K/S:" Uh I know you do Pat, but you know that's not the way that it's going to go."

Mozzie looked at Neal when Riley said that. It was clear that she was not just slightly pissed off this was a major war rage. M:" She's the cousin who busted an entire gang that killed her horse."

N/C:" Yeah but there was a lot more to, it than that was actually more than complicated."

M:" And she's also the one who did so much dammage in Mexico, It can still be seen from space."

K/S:" That's something that you shouldn't hold against her, she was robbed of everything. and it wasn't planned that way."

N/C:" I am really surprised that she has so much agressiveness in her."

K/S:" while Pat, can be agressive time really has tempered it in the past few years. She had learned that patience is more than virtueous It's down right fun to watch them squirm. this has brought out the dangerous predator in her."

Neal nodded while Pat was feral, and had proven time and again she had a temper and could become dangerous to anything in her path. It was clear, that by surrendering that jar she didn't intend to really harm any one. Neal sighed as he looked at the jar that he gingerly set down on a near by counter top. He missed home even more now that he knew Pat had lost hers as well.

N/C:(thinking) "What does this mean for me?"

M:" There were a lot of videos on you tube and other places that showed haarp rings over your area right before the trade date and just after.

Pat seemed to get dizzy, and she blinked Then she stood there for a moment, her breathing changed Kim was up and guiding Pat to the couch. She shuddered for a moment then seemed to recover. Though she seemed feverish.

P/R:"Whoa that wasn't normal."

N/C:" What was that?"

K/S: "It's been happening a lot." M:"Neal has been a little out of sorts himself."

P/R:" Let me guess ringing ears , flu like symptoms, fever, and muscle aches cramping. and all the rest?"

Neal nodded as he settled on to the chair opposite his cousin. I was hurting so badly Moz had to keep them ahead of Collins and his team.

N/C:" There's been a couple of nights that my heart was beating so fast, and it's so hard to breathe I might as well have been running for a week." P/R: " Growing pains?"

Kyle Collins was reading the news reports of the massive devastation of Texas the induced earth quake that had killed thousands, had caused so much devastation it was unreal. He looked at pictures, videos, read stories from the news media. It was incredible. worse the epicenter was a government owned fracking operation. He saw the pictures from spy planes over the area and realized that Riley and Sheridan were the last of Company b. Riley had also lost what ever her brother charles had left of her family Riley was here to rescue the only relative she had left. K/C:"Simmons

T/S:" Sir?"

K/C:" You need to go home you had family in Alabama Well Alabama is gone. And if there are any survivors in you family they'll need you."

Simmons looked at the new files and then at the director of the fugetive hunter's Task force. He read the news and then he looked up and stammered a question.

T/S:" When did this happen?"

Kyle went through his team and located every one who had family in the area and released them to go home. The shock of finding out that friends family and worlds were lost was hard on them all. there were tears even from the men Kyle's own family needed him now and he and hios team were down too many men to continue the hunt for Neal Caffrey and Pat Riley.

T/S:" Sir what happens if they team up?"

K/C" Then some one is going to pay for what they've done."

They departed the Island and thousands of criminals on the lam breathed a sigh of relief. When Mozzie heard that Collin's entire team left he looked at Neal.

M:" seems even our enemies were hurt by this attack."

N/C:" I wonder if everyone else back home is o.k.?"

Mozzie knew who Neal was refereing to. and wasn't surprised when Neal went to the internet cafe later that afternoon. Thankfully Peter answered the e-mail with a carefully worded reply. The FBI was still watching him but Peter was free. diana and Jones too checked in June and Sara were in Paris safe and sound. He even got a message from Trent Malloy.

Neal relayed this to everyone at dinner. Pat just nodded eating very little it was hard to determine in there was something really Wrong or if the grief she was feeling was just that strong.


	3. Chapter 3 Challenger

It was interesting how Jeff brought up Neal's father, Now Peter has something to work with as Does My Dark Ranger This might turn our Story and yeah Plot twists aren't my forte'. But Here's what I think might be shaping up.

Reese Hughes and Director Bancroft, looked down at the pit. They had been talking not only about Neal but the arrival of the two trades that came in. It had only been three days since a lot of changes hit the fan. But Hughes after talking with Cordell Walker on the phone accepted the fact that with Pat's most unusual background the Texas Ranger captain of B company in Dallas, chose not to hand over The two seventeen files on both women sent to the Manhattan field office's white collar division. And He found himself agreeing with that. Kramer arrived just as Pat and Kim went over to Diana's desk with a gray file folder. Neal and Diana were working on a series of Kidnappings from a near by prison.

"So all of these guys were high dollar thieves, and forgers. They were at the top of their games when we caught them. and then some one took them and the prison covered it up as suicides inmate on inmate violence , and escapes. So what is this we are looking at?" Neal asked.

"Uh maybe there's Something in the case that Kim and I were working on." Pat told them.

Diana looked at her. "And what were you working on?"

"Well this creep Steven Foster was kidnaping cops and crooks when he was caught I took the hard drives From his computer His biggest shipments went to a Marcus Zurnin."

kim spotted kramer comin. THe three werevso intent on the files before them that they were oblivious.  
"Pat ennas ot lamaer adel cin" Sheridan chimed.

"Lamaer?" Pat turned around Kramer stood inches away from her. Neal was watching Kramer like prey animals watch predators who just stroll openly into veiw.

"Suiliad Lamaer." Pat said as she faced Kramer.

"What do you want here Kramer?" Diana asked tersely.

"Oh I heard Peter beat out Collins, But ..."

"Director Kramer I am Patricia Riley-Walker Texas Ranger B company Dallas Texas currently assigned to White Collar Manhattan. "

" Why does this mean anything to me?"

"You have been served."

Pat handed him an envelope which Kramer blinked at with an incredulous wide eyed stare. There was a very nice silence his plan was blown he was about to serve Hughes with a warrant for Neal's arrest. Riley just negated his warant, with the White Collar Brass. In front of witnesses. The whole White collar division, saw her serve the summons to appear. The warrant would be void even after this lawsuit was settled by that time the legal action from This Texas Ranger was out of the way, he'd be retired.

Well I never!" He began.

"Yeah well that's probably why."

Riley said not backing up a step she was right there her stance everything about the way she faced him read challenge.

"VelocaRaptor indeed." Bancroft said

"Yes, Chet was very clear that they have a very tough style. Texas grows them big alright," Hughes said.

Kramer started to say something, Pat dismissed him.

" You can go any time you like, so long as you leave."

Kramer, looked at Pat's ice blue eyes, and saw she wasn't going to blink. Neal was as in shock as everyone else was. This little drama was going to go viral on you tube. Hughes smiled as Riley stood there between Kramer and his intended victim. Neal was standing there unable to breathe himself everything seemed to stop. Diana, was smiling as if she knew this was coming Hughes and Bancroft stood still leaning against the rail above the scene watching the two combatants. Pat was facing Kramer who suddenly changed his demeanor.

"I have been served before, but never by the plaintiff it shows that you have true belief in your cause and it shows courage. But boldness doesn't win in court." Kramer said

"You chose the weapon Sir, It's now who can weild it best." Riley replied.

"I appreciate that you chose to do this yourself." Kramer said. "But why sue me over a criminal?" He was trying to play on Neal's record.

"It's not about a criminal, it's about you breaking your oath." Pat's tone remained calm "I believe some of the words I heard used were illegal , immoral, unconstitutional, and unethical. I personally want to know What the hell is so important that you'd risk your career on enslaving another human being?"

Pat met his gaze she had thrown down the gauntlet and Kramer was forced to pick it up because of her timing. Kramer left the fact that other peers were getting involved with his attempt to get hold of Caffrey, Pat had served notice that the, lower levels had heard and this challenge was an idealistic slap in the face.


	4. Chapter 4 Something Bigger is going on

Kramer left The White Collar offices and looked at his driver.  
"Back to our hotel." He ordered. "Yes Sir." the agent driving him responded.  
He was embarrassed and in trouble. There was only one way to deal with this. He'd have to find a way to get his friends to help him defeat Pat Riley. Although if anything he had respect for her in that she had chosen to serve the summons papers on him herself, He was angry about this lawsuit but actually proud of the courage of this woman. Never had anyone been served a summons by the plaintiff rather than some court appointed server. Pat was bolder Than expected. She had in essence been acting on the discusions she had over heard. And she personified the kind of law officers his kind hid behind. The organisation he was part of would have plenty to say about what Riley, had done and said this was a matter that could no longer be ignored. The good guys the ones they used to remove competition, were becoming aware of him and his friends.

Back at the white collar office, Reese Hughes was sitting behind his desk. The day had proven interesting, The two new kids had proven they had the fire to be very good agents. the information Riley and Sheridan had brought in From their last D.P.S. case was very tied in with the case Jones and Diana had been working and provided leads that hadn't been noticed before.  
Riley and Sheridan had followed Neal home, once he was there they went to their own under construction base. It was clear they were protecting him. aware that Kramer might choose to attack others the two women cared about.

Pat was playing a delaying tactic. The lawsuit was just a mis direct he knew from the number of black dusters and phone calls The two were working a case that they had been put on to, after they had discovered the contents of Steven Foster's Computer

The eight story red brick building that was the current residence of Pat Riley and Kim Sheridan was buzzing with activity. Diana Berigan and Clinton Jones were surprised at the huge room Pat had led them to inside this building that was once The Texas Embassy which had only a year ago Sold at tax auction. This was getting a new lease on life as the headquarters of a law enforcement coalition. Officers who were finding bits of something in the course of their regular case work. The same cops feds and even private investigators, were meeting and talking without higherups and as equals this was something Texas Rangers enjoyed being able to play in any body's turf. No jursdictions no Chest pounding. and hundreds of cops feds and even private investgators.

"O.k. before you come in, you need to know something. Everybody in here isn't here. and you don't talk to anyone about anything said within these walls. This is not fight club but don't talk about anything you hear in here." Pat told Diana and Clinton. They were suddely in a room with local, state, and even other federal and international agents.

"All of us had found pieces of something that we all were disturbed by. There were actions of other law officers with whom we had to work that were unethical , and broke the oath every law officer swore to uphold, when they picked up that badge."

" You come in here then you are even more at risk than if you'd just kept walking."

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

"Well take a look at what we have gotten together and Tell me." Pat replied showing them into the War room.

Kim looked at them. "Are they ready for this?" Sheridan asked .

Berigan looked at her with confusion.

"Once in this room you are risking more than just your own life. Everyone in White Collar could get fired. arrested, or killed. They and their families are in danger And these people we have spotted, since the arrest of Steven Foster led us to something huge."

Diana began looking at files Jones at computer data, the two began to sweat, there were tie ins with closed cases that were shocking. The group Riley and Sheridan were hanging out with were cops agents and others who had found just a bit here and a megabite there. But it added up as they talked with and shared information with others who had found tie in's with even more cases.

"What is this?" Jones asked. As he went over who the group was in was following and who they were most concerned with getting.

"It looks like a major criminal organisation has infiltrated law enforcement at every level and is now running everything." Diana said.

"They use us to remove competition and if we get too close they ruin our lives." The woman at the next terminal added.

"Kelly Trimiere Boston P.D." She greeted.

"Agent Clinton Jones FBI this is Agent Diana Berigan."

"How did you get involved with this?" Jones asked.

"I was working a case a year ago when it was shut down by the brass and a cooperating witness was killed it cost me my home, and family." Kelly replied as she closed her terminal. "I got too close to the truth and bam, was put into a desk job but in my spare time I kept digging Last year my car blew up I was supposed to be inside it. That's when I found out that there was something bigger than just one or two dirty cops in Boston."

Kelly, looked at them she was a very pretty woman with long dark hair and green eyes that glowed from within. dressed in a simple shirt and jeans the running shoes that completed her outfit showed she hadn't been a cop for a long time. Had she been fired or quit because of what she had found?

"This your first time at a round table?" Kelly asked.  
Both nodded, as they warily watched Trimier.

"You are going to get an earful tonight."

"We met up with Riley and Sheridan at a cop olympics two years ago. And they had just started a case that led them into the same danger. Riley's Partner before Sheridan Ranger Angie Kilgore was killed at a horse show after a case where Riley and Kilgore busted a corrupt county sheriff."

"That was their first look at the bigger picture." Berigan surmized.

"It was while several of us were talking that a CSI From Pheonix AZ, added his pieces and, an FBI agent From Wisconsin chimed in. Pretty soon we began seeing a very ugly picture." Kelly said.

"So you think this is all connected?" Jones asked.

"What do you think?" Kelly asked.

"There's tens of thousands of cases from all over the country, All of them carry one big red flag. The brass of that agency or department, shut them down because it exposed something bigger. Witnesses disappeared, evidence was lost or destroyed, and the investigating cops or agents ended up reassigned to no where jobs, fired, in prison themselves, or dead."

" How did they get such clout?" Diana asked "Wouldn't someone have noticed?"

"They use others they have the best records and they are great at getting others to throw away their careers through intimidation , bribery or what ever it takes. You have to look at the way they just carefully infiltrated the system." Kelly said "The few that get caught They aren't the top of the organisation. in fact it's believed that these people have their scape goats, the family is held hostage in Witsec or the scapegoats are paid off. There are prisons in the U.S. That have dozens of undocumented inmates they are kept seperate from the general populations. These inmates, were often abused taken from their homes suddenly in the middle of the night by black clad men. So we turn the tables on them Like we are going to do tonight. Kramer called a team from D.C. to kidnap some guy here in New York. That's why we are here all of us are gearing up to get to him first." Kelly replied.

Notes:  
Wow! This is a new game two newbies, with a mean streak and cops from all over the coutry with a single case? Is Kramer part of a criminal organisation that had been around from decades? It looks like where the season is going the reason Peter is in Evidence is that Kramer was his mentor and others are thinking his Mentor being investigated as a crook may make him one too. Though I think He'll be cleared.


	5. Chapter 5

It was interesting how Jeff brought up Neal's father, Now Peter has something to work with as Does My Dark Ranger This might turn our Story and yeah Plot twists aren't my forte'. But Here's what I think might be shaping up.

Reese Hughes and Director Bancroft, looked down at the pit. They had been talking not only about Neal but the arrival of the two trades that came in. It had only been three days since a lot of changes hit the fan. But Hughes after talking with Cordell Walker on the phone accepted the fact that with Pat's most unusual background the Texas Ranger captain of B company in Dallas, chose not to hand over The two seventeen files on both women sent to the Manhattan field office's white collar division. And He found himself agreeing with that. Kramer arrived just as Pat and Kim went over to Diana's desk with a gray file folder. Neal and Diana were working on a series of Kidnappings from a near by prison.

"So all of these guys were high dollar thieves, and forgers. They were at the top of their games when we caught them. and then some one took them and the prison covered it up as suicides inmate on inmate violence , and escapes. So what is this we are looking at?" Neal asked.

"Uh maybe there's Something in the case that Kim and I were working on." Pat told them.

Diana looked at her. "And what were you working on?"

"Well this creep Steven Foster was kidnaping cops and crooks when he was caught I took the hard drives From his computer His biggest shipments went to a Marcus Zurnin."

kim spotted kramer comin. THe three werevso intent on the files before them that they were oblivious.  
"Pat ennas ot lamaer adel cin" Sheridan chimed.

"Lamaer?" Pat turned around Kramer stood inches away from her. Neal was watching Kramer like prey animals watch predators who just stroll openly into veiw.

"Suiliad Lamaer." Pat said as she faced Kramer.

"What do you want here Kramer?" Diana asked tersely.

"Oh I heard Peter beat out Collins, But ..."

"Director Kramer I am Patricia Riley-Walker Texas Ranger B company Dallas Texas currently assigned to White Collar Manhattan. "

" Why does this mean anything to me?"

"You have been served."

Pat handed him an envelope which Kramer blinked at with an incredulous wide eyed stare. There was a very nice silence his plan was blown he was about to serve Hughes with a warrant for Neal's arrest. Riley just negated his warant, with the White Collar Brass. In front of witnesses. The whole White collar division, saw her serve the summons to appear. The warrant would be void even after this lawsuit was settled by that time the legal action from This Texas Ranger was out of the way, he'd be retired.

Well I never!" He began.

"Yeah well that's probably why."

Riley said not backing up a step she was right there her stance everything about the way she faced him read challenge.

"VelocaRaptor indeed." Bancroft said

"Yes, Chet was very clear that they have a very tough style. Texas grows them big alright," Hughes said.

Kramer started to say something, Pat dismissed him.

" You can go any time you like, so long as you leave."

Kramer, looked at Pat's ice blue eyes, and saw she wasn't going to blink. Neal was as in shock as everyone else was. This little drama was going to go viral on you tube. Hughes smiled as Riley stood there between Kramer and his intended victim. Neal was standing there unable to breathe himself everything seemed to stop. Diana, was smiling as if she knew this was coming Hughes and Bancroft stood still leaning against the rail above the scene watching the two combatants. Pat was facing Kramer who suddenly changed his demeanor.

"I have been served before, but never by the plaintiff it shows that you have true belief in your cause and it shows courage. But boldness doesn't win in court." Kramer said

"You chose the weapon Sir, It's now who can weild it best." Riley replied.

"I appreciate that you chose to do this yourself." Kramer said. "But why sue me over a criminal?" He was trying to play on Neal's record.

"It's not about a criminal, it's about you breaking your oath." Pat's tone remained calm "I believe some of the words I heard used were illegal , immoral, unconstitutional, and unethical. I personally want to know What the hell is so important that you'd risk your career on enslaving another human being?"

Pat met his gaze she had thrown down the gauntlet and Kramer was forced to pick it up because of her timing. Kramer left the fact that other peers were getting involved with his attempt to get hold of Caffrey, Pat had served notice that the, lower levels had heard and this challenge was an idealistic slap in the face.

"I see this is something of a uh well what is this really?" He asked.

"You tarnished my star, and I want to know why you'd break your oath like this!" Riley said.

Kramer stared blank for any answers, as he had never expected this sort of a challenge to his plans.

"Save it I'm sick of the crap and I'm not the only one disgusted with you jerks. We're going eight passes Bubba." Pat Said.

Kramer looked at her as her reference seemed to go over his head Pat however still stood in his way to serve his warrant on Peter. Who was also watching his newbie forcing his mentor to back down. Kramer looked at the rest of the team. Everyone was watching. Riley was not the scared little kid She was a full fledged Ranger with her first kill or maybe even her second under her belt. But for some reason the Woman was considered a champion. This was a day he had no idewa how to face this bold a person.


	6. Chapter 6 Intervention

O.k. This is where the Dark Ranger's allies Make themselves known.

Jennifer Denver is an Amazon and She is on the same case started by Jeff Easton. Jennifer Devner, Franklin Denver And The Company Of Denver international were created by InTransition 64 in the Sentinel fandom The Dark Ranger Pat Riley and Her Partner Kim Like Wise. I just borrow them and all other characters with the deepest respect. I don't know if those stories are still out there But I read them and Liked Them Very much All disclaimers apply

A little Something From The Dark Ranger's Computer. . watch?v=3h2mJnvRbZ8&feature=colike

INTERVENTION

Jennifer Denver Was a very beautiful If scary woman and She walked into the White Collar Division office and walked past everyone unchallenged Just by the look on her face. Neal seeing her as she passed his desk actually blinked then found his hands shaking. though this was a beautiful woman she was a woman on a mission, her looks were secondary to the stern expression she wore Which frightened him . She went right up to Reese Hughes, The older man blinked in surprise. She closed the office door and sat down. Hughes looked at her in shock.

"May I help you?"

"No it's I who can help you."

Jennifer stared at him with a calm expression.

" I know your were aproached by a disagreeable group, while Agent Burke was away. That you and Bancroft were ordered by this group is my target and I will take them down."

Jenifer produced a flash drive and Put it into Hughes' computer. The resulting recording blanched Hughes' face completely.

"Agent Hughes,"

"Yes,"

"We are here about a very serious Mistake that's been made Agent Burke cannot be allowed to continue to associate with Neal Caffrey you must do everything in your power to ensure Caffrey is handed over to us."

"Caffrey is a valuble asset to our division...," Hughes began.

"No he's not, he works for a very dangerous organisation that has since infiltrated the Bureau."

As the rest played and Hughes blanched even more. Was his cell phone bugged?

"Ms..."

"Jennifer Denver My Employer is Denver Investigations, and We know about this organisation and they have made your entire division complicit to their thirty year crime spree."

"That was a private conversation in my drive way at my home."

"True, but it illistrates my point, every one is watching and being watched in this case. though this was from the phone of the One of the men confronting you."

Jenifer Denver smiled. While she enjoyed making men uncomfortable, It gave her a feeling of power. And she liked having power. But in this case the staisfaction was secondary to the case that she was investigating.

"This is why I am here Neal Caffrey was a child when his father was accused of murder. He confessed to save his family from this organisation. It is in every branch of our local, State and federal justice system. These people get into high powered positions and then use the officers under their command to remove competition making a favorable climate for them to profit and evade prosecution. Many law officers have glimpsed this. But they either are killed, or framed and sent to prison themselves. " Just relax Agent Hughes I'm not O.P.R. They are corrupt I'm here to help I represent a Private concern affected greatly by this case. The crap you were fed by Agent Kramer was followed by a specific threat to you from those we are investigating. What ever they have on you Agent Hughes is nothing compared to what we have by our alliances obtained on them."

"What do you have on them?" He asked.

Now curiosity came into play. Jennifer loved it when she got a good guy who was willing to listen and to act.

"I can promise you the threats will be made against you will not happen in fact, 3,2,1,"

Jones came in and told Hughes "Turn on Channel Six. This is big."

"In Washington DC a major bust made by a private investigator nets several FBI and Cia Agents in a ware house of stolen evidence, money and drugs. Director Philip Kramer of DC Art Crimes and two CIA agents Dan Miller and Allen Trigg, were arested A short time after a private investigator Trent Malloy stumbled onto them in pursuit of a stolen Lexus. Belonging to Senator Frank James of Idaho. The car shown here was abandoned by the thieves . Malloy, stumbled onto the ware house and a meeting on progress. His hidden video camera caught the three men and this man Harmon Coulter closing a deal for the contents of this brief case containing cocaine." A reporter was saying.

The Shock on every face in the bull pen was evident.

It was so shocking that Hughes almost fell over backward.

"Consider that a gift . This is an intervention, Agent Hughes."

Jenifer Denver walked away smiling as she dropped a card on his desk, and left the office.

"Call me. When you are ready to get them off your back."

Pat seeing her friend Jennifer, leaving the office, She smiled as she lowered the file she had been handed The case was simple enough and she used the fact that she was pretending to be interested. Her hearing allowed her to listen in and she smiled at the Stammering and stuttering that Hughes was going through while Jennifer calm as could be, told him what was what.

"It negates your law suit Riley I'm sorry to say."

Jennifer added as she left Neal again looked up. He felt fear of this woman. Jennifer looked at him. Smiled then, walked away Neal felt fear even more now that he was looked at by That woman was to feel like you were an Entree. Kim smiled seeing his reaction. He actually was looking like he was going to duck under his desk, to avoid the gaze of this Amazon. He was usually one to smile at a pretty face. But this time he was scared.

"Who was that?" Jones asked.

"I don't think I want to know." Neal replied.

" Maybe she's the second coming of XENA, Maybe 2012 is the end of the world!" Jones joked

"I hope not." Neal said.

"That was a daughter of Artimes boys they don't roar they just hit you with a look and you are gone."

Kim chimed in as she picked up the file from her desk.

"Most likely a high priestess, and if she saw something she liked in here well, We won't wait up."

Neal blinked at her in surprise. "That was a member of the sister hood? Poor Hughes."

"I wonder what She said to him He looked pretty scared himself." Jones asked.

"Probably told him her intentions." Neal said.

"Uh no they never announce their intentions the targeted guy is taken and after a while brought back a little worse for wear but..." Kim's Smiled made Neal shudder. He had never thought there were women who looked at men that way. He had to wonder if anyone he had been with were amazons. Kate, Alex, Cindi and June, Even Sarah, could be sister hood.

"Don't worry Neal I don't think It's anything like that. She works for her Grand father Franklin Denver."

"Franklin Denver? Owner of the rocky mountain Chocolate Company and Ghirideli?" Jones Asked.

"He runs all those other things too Denver investigations being the new number one private investigator service, he has a huge building down town." And he runs several other companies It's a big conglomerate." Jones adds genuinely interested now.

"What did Denver send his own Grand Daughter, to Hughes about?" Neal asked.

"Awfully convenient her timing, right as Kramer was busted." Jones added.

"So was something else."

Neal looked at Kim and then at his cousin Pat who was standing near by.

Pat shook her head. She very aware of the conversation.

"Hey guys just chill, Kim and I are here because of A senatorial order."

"Yeah the order of a senator, Who just happens to be on the Senate Judiciary Comittee." Jones said.

"Uh Yeah he is." Pat admitted.

Kim looked up at her Partner knowing the next thing was coming out of the other Agent's mouth

"He sent you both here as spies." Jones said.

" Very good city boy but too late Calisto Now has access to every federal computer via this office and Didn't you join The rebel Alliance? " Kim laughed.

Then she laid the photos on his desk. Showing Him and Diana at The Embassy.

"We don't talk about Fight club!" Pat chimed cheerfully.

Neal looked shocked. "You joined them?"

"Yeah things are coming to a head this Zit is about to be busted." Pat replied "You made the right choice Dude. We get the easy job we get to sit back and watch a criminal organisation that has existed for three or more decades bite the dust."

"Denver and Edwards needed access to the FBI and other Federal Databases. How better than to let the luck of the bureau turn from bad to better with the trading over of the Texas Knights From a state to a federal agency." Neal said.

"Uh no Only Kim and I are FBI the others scattered out to other places . Home Sec, C.I.A. and then there's other senatorial Orders For other Chosen Cops from other states. we've made the fifth pass, time to go up to the heavy lances."

Later that evening Neal sat in his apartment Shock and anger mixed with a hint of pride as he decided that what ever the reason His cousin was sent to White Collar He was just glad to know there was someone else who had spotted Kramer. The names and questions still to be heard and answered were numerous.

"Did his father see this? Was he a part of it or was he investigating it when everything went wrong?"

Mozzie found him sitting in the dark he hadn't really thought about how late it was getting. Suddenly his stomach growled Reminding him he hadn't eaten yet. He cooked up a couple of steaks and they sat on the terrace and Talked about the day.

"So the Texas suits are spies for the government?" Moz asked.

"Yes and no, They are here to stop something I've only glimpsed since being at the bureau. But it's good to know there are good guys who saw this and are working to stop it." Neal Replied.

Mozzie Listened "So when their work here is done?" He asked.

"A job like this one could take years Moz. Cases like this take a lot of time and work to put together." Neal added.

"I was hoping since it affects us and other criminals as well as the law enforcement side, that maybe we should help."

[Author's Notes:]

Here's where things get interesting Kramer is busted and in a cage The Cop and Robber now have a pair of Spies but on their side. And Hughes has just met a beautiful nightmare Called Jenifer Denver, The circle is closing in on the bad guys and Girls. But Life is never that easy. Get ready for the war to heat up.


	7. Chapter 7

The bugging of the Texas embassy revealed quite an odd array of sounds. This was not something they had been able to understand. Late in the evening the Two Women played these weird Sound files in their Personal Spaces There was no real idea what these were and the pair were out of town on another case right now. Kramer got the chance to bug their base of operations. That's when the strange sounds began, these sounds were Very good at brining about a relaxed mood in the listeners. Kramer's Superiors were Frustrated by this because it wasn't long before the crews in their vans were in this bliss ful state of complete relaxation. They decided to try to figure out what the pair were doing, and took copies of the tapes to a lab in the Company of Charles Stephan Kaile. One of many companies that was part of the criminal organisation to which Kramer belonged. The lab techs listened to these tapes and, found they too deeply relaxed several techs took copies home for personal use, and found them great for end of day stress relief. They had nothing on these except that in monkeys it induced such a state of relaxation that the litle critters were up for anything then someone noticed the bodies of the monkeys was healing at a profound rate.

"These frequencies are healing frequencies." One tech asked After noting the monkeys were all sitting in a circle during the exposure to one of the frequencies.

"What might this do to people?" Another asked.

"I think we should Kidnap one or two people, and experiment on them." said a third.

"I agree there's one guy everyone wants to get their hands on Let's grab him and use him and anyone with him as an experiment." The first suggested.

They began with finding a place and setting up a sound chamber, a chair with restraints, couldn't let their experiment escape. The ware house was ready and they were well within their Target's raduis No need setting off any alarms THen they got a marshall to set the anklet data to a loop and set out after their quarry Neal Caffrey.

Neal opened the file and was looking carefully at the title page. He felt his body tense he felt a surge of fear.

"If after all this time these people killed Ellen, are they after me as well?" He thought

"If they killed Ellen and they connect the dots and find out Danny Brooks is Neal Caffrey, then they will kill me whether I know them or not." Peter had gone all Quiet on Neal again and The con knew why Abigail was just feeding the fire. Neal sighed She kept digging at Peter's suspicions.

The two men looked at Each other the door was open a small crack, Then they opened the door of the apartment.

"He's Right there on the couch." mouthed the first to his companions.

The tunnels beneath the house were extensive and they had no trouble finding that there was Plenty of room right in this space and a Lode stone deposit that Made the Anklet a non issue, though The second it went off the radar, the clock would be ticking.

Neal was too Busy with his computer to think about these would be attackers. He had just opened the file and found himself Suddely Groggy the next thing he knew he was in a strange place Dark and cold lighting low and it appeared to be a cave. "

"What The hell."

He looked around there was nothing he could use to free himself, and no sign of his captors.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh lordy Here I go again introducing a new player! KNIGHT SHADE aka. Page Kaile A chaotic neutral and the other evil look alike to the Dark Ranger Character Kinda playing off Xena and all her look alikes ? We shall see.

all disclaimers apply this is a hey you a/u.

Mozzie woke from a sound sleep he was sweating as he looked around himself. Had he been dreaming or had some one really been there the place he was hiding from the feds these days was not his usual haunt this old cabin in the Texas hill country was truly secluded this state park hadn't been open in years the cabins were great for those wanting to stay off the radar he dropped the empty bottle he had been holding like a teddy bear. As he sat, up he noticed a dark shape in the one good chair. A shadow sat there watching him sleep lean tall blacker than night.

"Who's there?" He called

No reply. The shadow was amused perhaps by his bravado.

"I'm armed." He said

"You told me all I need to know you talked in your drunken sleep." came a whisper

The shadow seemed to melt into the darkness. Mozzie started to get up but found he couldn't the fear froze him to the spot .

At the same time in the Houston Ship yards Texas Ranger Pat Riley and her partner Kim Sheridan were walking off the Wyvern The Capture of the ship was a boom to the Texas human trafficking task force. The two women were part of a boarding party that took the ship and Pat was fighting Steve foster himself in the captian's cabin of the frieghter. Pat had all trhe proof she needed. and Steve Foster went down. "You are done foster. Hang it up!" Riley pinned him with a foot to the chest, he lay there afraid to move for the button he was trying to get to. The magnetic from the console before him would have erased all the evidence on his computers and set off mustard gas in the holds where others were rescuing Foster's live cargo. Cops crooks everyday folks were taken out of cages. It was impossible to tell who was who they all wore the same color of orange. Pat looked down as she led Foster out of the cabin.

"This is incredible! thousands of missing persons were found rounded up by this man Steve Foster. A known operator in the slavery trade Texas rangers and FBI decended on this ship the Wyvern and the whole world was changed Foster shown here being dragged from his ship By the Very Ranger who captured him only moments ago, after a spectacular battle that ended in his arrest."

The ship got quite and the evidence teams were starting to work one man looked around as he thought about what he had been told to do

"Erase those computers and your daughter at Harvard lives to graduate on her full ride." A meanacing voice says.

He opens the towers and the hard drives are gone! there is a tremble of fear as he looks around and places unused hard drives in the computers, then loads them up tagging them as evidence.

Pat and Kim look at each other as they drive away glad that Foster was loaded into a paddy wagon they had a mission to complete. This was the first step they were looking at the evidence bags that were going to a much different lab. Pat hated feeling like there was something wrong with this but until they could figure out what was up they had no choice but to play along. They drove to a huge office building where the head of security Trent Malloy met them.

"I don't like this." Pat said.

"If you hadn't brought this to us it would have been lost and there is a danger you two are doing the right thing." Trent said.

"How big is this group?" Kim asked.

"Looks like they are pretty big." Pat replied.

The hard drives were taken inside the building And Pat looked at Kim there was a lot that went with this, but if Trent was right the need for secrecy might be justified Pat was afraid that something was really wrong but she trusted Trent. she just hoped she wasn't letting her trust to the wrong person. Just then a car pulls up and two well dressed men get out.

"Ranger Riley A word please."

Pat knew that voice a feeling of Disdain swept over her.

"What do you want?"

She turned as she faced them one actually blinked he was not a local Pat showed no fear.

"What did you drop off here?"

"Just some work on an unrelated case pertaining to drug ring in Waco, Denver International has been helping us track a certain chemical in several of the heroine samples. Why you askin?"

"Odd that you would carry illicit drugs to another crime scene."

"Why is that?" she asked "Open cases take priority."

The man smiled. "True enough. odd that Ranger Walker trusts you with so much."

"He's able to trust me because he raised me."

Pat moves between the two men and her partner turning her body to present a smaller target she's preparing for a fight.. The two men pause in their advance Landry stops his companion very aware of Pat's fighting skills.

"As you say he raised you. But I can't help wondering when you seem to have this tendency toward secrets. "

"I'm sure the DPS doesn't tell the FBI everything."

"Well I'm sure that we don't tell The DPS everything either. "

The two men turn and walk back to their car.

"You have potential Ranger Riley The bureau could make more of that potential."

"I already work for the Texas Rangers."

"Are you sure they are the only people you are working for?"

"I'm sure I'll never trust the FBI."

Pat replied. Kim noted the grin the one man had. as they left the two women stood there looking at the back plates of the car. pat presses a button on her key fob. The car's plates are photographed by a camera hidden in her truck's grill.

"Never trust a fed in an expensive suit."

Pat grinned at Kim.

"What Rule was that?"

"122." Pat Replied.

The pair send the photo and audio file of the conversation to Walker who looks at the photos and listens carefully to the digital recordings. The evidence of some sort of a recruitment attempt was clear. This was something He hadn't expected some one trying to recruit the pair when they were so close to getting an in road into something that many cops just glimpse if they are unlucky.

A year later:

Peter was in the van there was a lot of noise from Kim and Pat's link He knew better than to ask about what was happening Pat had removed the guards to the ware house as ordered. To say these two were aloof, would be an understatement. On the job they were as dependable as anyone out there off the clock the pair were no where to be seen what ever they were up to they kept it close to the vest.

"Riley quit playing with that guard and get inside already!"

He thought suddenly Pat's voice came clearly through the mic.

" Chill I'm on it cap."

She often forgot FBI agents were not military ranked but Peter liked the idea of Captain Peter Burke. But things like this scared him a little Pat was certainly changing but he had to wonder about the influences of that change.


End file.
